Ai no Ketsurui
by American BadAss
Summary: Title fixed...Note up.
1. Prologue: The plan and the recluse

HEY! AMERICAN BADASS here, and welcome to me second fic. This one is an ACTUAL fic, seeing as my first was a bunch of random hoo-haa. Well this is gonna be an actual fic, and its gonna be a great couple, one of my personal favorites, that you don't see to often. TRISTAN/TEA!!!! I've actually been pondering over something origianall for this fic for a month, and i finally got something. Since this is required:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so you can't sue me! HAHA! *dancing in a mocking fashion*  
  
So without further adou, (i didn't spell that right, oh well) on with the fic!  
  
îîî°á°îîî  
  
For starters, it was May, final exams had started and she was STRESSED! 'How much can a fifteen-year-old girl take!' she thought as she stomped down the sidewalk on her way to school. She was alone. AGAIN. 'The guys have been acting really weird lately.' She thought.  
  
She arrived at the school entrance five minutes later to find the boys gathered around Yugi's locker, wispering intently. The strange thing was, even Kaiba and Bakura were there. From where she was standing, and what her instincts told her, whatever they were being so secretive about was bugging the hell out of Tristan.  
  
"Hey guys!" She yelled and walked over to them.  
  
Imediatly they jumped and acted as if nothing was wrong. Greetings were mumbled before the bell rang, and they headed off to homeroom.  
  
"You really think this'll work Yug?" Joey wispered. "I hope, meet us in the bathroom after second period, we'll work it out then." Yugi replied.  
  
îîî°á°îîî  
  
Tristan strolled into the boy's restroom and the illeged meeting time. He definetely didn't agree with what the other guys were upto, it was scum, what the jocks did because they thought they were better than everyone else. He firmly decided not to take part in their little "bet." He saw the guys already there.  
  
"Okay, twenty dollars in for everyone, that's one-hundred-ten dollars to the first guy to get a date with her, of course, we all know that'll be me." Seto stated smugly, half joking.  
  
"No way!" Joey jumped in. "How could she go out with you when no girl can resist my gorgeous smile!"  
  
"Well, I think we all have our work cut out for us." said Yami. (A.N.:Yami and Yugi have seperate bodies in this fic, as they do in most.)  
  
Tristan had had enough. He just grunted and left, un-noticed by the others. 'I won't tell Tèa about this, but I sure as hell won't let her get toyed with like that.' He thought as he rushed off to his next class.  
  
îîî°á°îîî  
  
Ok, so it was a short chapter, but I'm just getting started! It will get better, I promise. This is just my 2nd fanfic, so be gentle with reviews. I'll update as soon as I can, and if you have ANY suggestions at all, they would be really appreciated, I tend to get BAD cases are writers block.  
  
Until next chapter: PLEEEAAAZ REVIEW! *smiles politly* ^_^ 


	2. Ugh, Just read

Thanks very much to those who reviewed, but I sorry, I won't be continuing this fic. Let's face it, I SUCK at writing, oh well, when it comes to real fics anyway. Thanks to KMM + Team MINAMI for correcting my Japanese grammer error. I don't know barely any Japanese at all, and the only website I know that translates English to Japanese in the English letter system only translates one word at a time. I'm planning on learning some this summer, but I'll probably be to busy with work (at my parent's office.UGH), tennis, babysitting, gymnastics..the list goes ON AND ON! =P  
  
But my conclusion, which will finally be reached is that I will be unable to continue this fic.  
  
Please read my other fic. Random Things I Doubt They Would Ever Say. Yea, crappy title, but what I wanted to call it had already been taken. It is rightful to say that for now I will stick with random pointless nonsense which I tend to be so good at. (my friends like it anyway :S ) Ok, I'm babbling. Bleh, sorry. -_________-U  
  
Please check out my other fic, a new chappie will be up soon!  
  
(-American BadAss-( 


End file.
